Est-ce vraiment la fin de l'espoir ?
by Femme Invisible
Summary: Les bateaux ramènent les soldats britanniques vers leur terre natale, en ce mois de juin 1940. Dans les hôpitaux, on commence à s'affoler face à la vague terrible qui va arriver par le Sud. Mais dans tout ça, comment réagir à l'atroce nouvelle apportait par cette retraite ? L'espoir peut-il vraiment encore exister ? Vision de Briony et Cecilia face à la mort de Robbie. OS


_Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient tout va à Ian McEwan pour l'histoire de base et à Joe Wright pour le magnifique film qu'il a réalisé.

_Expiation_ est un beaucoup que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai découvert le film bien avant le bouquin, étant une grande fan de James McAvoy. Pour moi, livre comme film sont tous les deux des chefs d'oeuvre qui m'ont fait vraiment réfléchir, mais aussi m'ont transmis des émotions si forte que même aujourd'hui, j'en pleure encore.

Je ne parlerais pas d'adaptation. Il y a des moments que je trouve très forts dans le livre et qui rendent très mal dans le film (la conversation de Briony avec le soldat français m'a juste bouleversée à la deuxième lecture, et la fin est pour moi le paroxysme du génie de McEwan) et de très forts moments dans le film que je ne trouve pas spécialement plus marquant que ça dans le bouquin (toute la partie de Robbie en France, surtout la scène avec le cinéma et le champ de tulipe, mais aussi la partie de Briony adulte, très bien réalisée à mon sens)

J'ai donc basé cet OC sur ce que j'avais retenu plus ou moins de la morale finale. Il y a bien sûr le thème d'expirer ses fautes, mais pour moi, je vois aussi la thématique de l'espoir.

Plus centré sur Cecilia et sa mort, mais aussi sur Briony, ou comment elle aurait pu décider de donner cette fin aux amants.

Je ne sais plus si dans le film ils donnaient les noms des deux caporaux qui suivent Robbie, mais celui qui le suit jusqu'à la fin c'est Nettle, et l'autre c'est Mace.

De plus, quelque chose que j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait cruellement dans le film, c'est le lien du fameux "Reviens-moi" que met en place le bouquin, entre Cecilia et Briony. Parce que Cecilia l'utilisait quand Briony était plus jeune et qu'elle se réveillait la nuit après des cauchemars. Cette anecdote prendra son importance dans mon OC.

Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**" My Darling. I Love you. I'll wait for you. Come Back. Come back to me." - Cecilia.**

* * *

Cecilia Tallis.

* * *

C'était une matinée qui pouvait être considérée comme les autres. Cecilia se réveillait dans son lit, dans la petite chambre de son appartement qu'elle louait à Mrs Jarvis, aux extrémités de la capitale londonienne, à Balham. Les douces lumières du jour perçant par une fenêtre entre-ouverte, se faisant un chemin entre les épais rideaux au motif fleuris. L'air était agréable en cette période de début Juin. Même en temps de guerre. La guerre. La guerre qui pesait de plus en plus sur l'Angleterre, comme une menace constante, pesante au dessus de la tête de tous les habitants de Londres. Et Cecilia Tallis n'échappait pas à la règle.

La guerre lui apportait plus de travail à l'hôpital. Son poste de surveillante commençait à devenir de plus en plus oppressant au fur et à mesure que les salles du EMS se vidaient. Tout le monde savait pour quoi, mais personne ne le formulait à haute voix. Les journaux en faisaient les gros titres mais ils utilisaient toujours une autre formule. Un autre moyen de formuler le mot honteux qui venait dans la bouche de tous quand on pensait à la dernière décision des armées britanniques. Un retirement stratégique. Il fallait être franchement idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une retraite, d'un repli. Les soldats britanniques revenaient à la maison parce que la France était déjà perdue. Et tout le monde se précipitait d'aller secourir les braves hommes qui s'étaient battus pour essayer de la défendre. Tout ce qui pouvait flotter avait pris la direction de Dunkerque. Et maintenant, le pays était dans l'attente.

Cecilia attendait deux choses de ce retour des troupes.

La première était un surplus de travail. Son poste de surveillante lui donnait maintenant des responsabilités qu'elle réussissait à tenir. En temps normal. Elle avait peur d'être surpasser. Que les stagiaires ne soient pas préparés à ce qui les attendaient, une fois que les camions de l'armée auront amené en masse les hommes blessés au front. Elle avait appris à connaître, formé chacune d'entre elle, et ne savait pas si certaines tiendraient le coup. Pourtant il le fallait. Elle le savait, après ce passage difficile, elle ne se verrait plus obliger de les traiter comme des gamines. Elles deviendraient des infirmières, des vraies, vu qu'elles auraient passé l'épreuve du sang. La plus difficile de toute pour devenir une vraie nurse. Celle par laquelle on passait toutes quand on faisait ce métier. Pourtant, même si Cecilia avait voulu les préparer de la meilleure façon, elle ne les sentait pas encore prête. De toute manière, vu que l'arrivée des blessés n'était qu'éminente, seuls les prochains jours pourront affirmer à Cecilia si elle avait juste ou tord.

Et la deuxième, la plus importante, était bien sûr qu'un de ses bateaux partis pour le Nord de la France, ramènerait Robbie. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement aux yeux de la jeune Tallis. Il lui avait promis. Elle lui avait dit de revenir, il le ferait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle aimait. Et que les chose ne pouvait se passer de façons différentes. Il rentrerait. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quel état, mais il serait sur l'un de ses -être n'aurait-il même pas besoin de soin, se retrouver dans un centre traitant des vagues de blessés moins importants, et une fois relâchée de cette garde médicale, il viendrait la voir alors qu'elle sortait d'une terrible journée de travail. Ensuite, adviendra que pourra. Elle avait repris espoir depuis quelques mois. Depuis la lettre de Briony pour tout dire. Peut-être, il y avait maintenant une chance, qu'il serait innocenté. Cecilia ne se faisait pas d'illusion, même innocenté, il ne pourrait quitter le corps de l'armée ainsi, surtout en cette période de guerre. Surtout quand Churchill annonçait très clairement que son armée se retirait pour mieux revenir après. Mais peut-être pourrait-il monter en grade. Devenir Caporale et ne plus être un simple soldat qu'on envoyait toujours dans les pires endroits. Ou encore mieux pour le jeune homme, devenir médecin de l'armée, et donc pratiquer la profession qu'il avait rêvé de faire avant que sa sœur ne l'accuse. Cecilia pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement, et qu'elle ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

Et c'est certainement cette idée qui la fit sortir de son lit, en ce matin du 4 Juin 1940. Comme beaucoup de matins avant celui-là, elle s'était réveillée avant que son réveil ne le fasse, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux ou sortir de son lit. Elle restait là cinq à dix minutes, à attendre le tintement singulier qui annonçait le début de la journée. Souvent, ses pensées se promenaient dans les souvenirs les plus doux de la canicule de l'été 1935. Elle repensait au vase, à la fontaine, à la bibliothèque et à l'effleurement de leurs doigts lors du dîner. Elle repensait aussi aux cocktails avec son frère, lors de cette fin d'après-midi.

Elle n'avait jamais de regrets quand à sa décision de couper les ponts avec sa famille. Mais des fois, une petite voix lui criait dans la tête que Léon lui manquait. Robbie lui en avait parlé aussi. Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer, à tous les deux, la petite voix comme au fils Turner, que Léon s'était avéré être un idiot de suiveur qui n'était pas allé contre sa mère et les accusations de Briony. Tout comme Jack Tallis, père de Cecilia et ancien bienfaiteur de Robbie, il s'était contenté de regarder la scène de loin, sans agir. Et pour ça, la surveillante Tallis lui en voudrait toute sa vie.

Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que Léon lui manquait. Elle avait toujours été proche de lui, et souvent, devant ses tentatives à lui de reprendre contact, elle réagissait un peu plus que celles de Briony. Recevoir une lettre de sa jeune sœur la désintéressait totalement, mis à part quand cette dernière parler de rédemption, de retirer son témoignage. Seulement, les essais de Léon lui faisaient plus d'effet et casser presque sa carapace qu'elle avait créé entre elle et sa famille. Mais elle ne lâchait rien, et ne pardonnerait à aucun membre de sa famille, Léon y compris, tant que Robbie ne sera pas totalement en sécurité, sain et sauf, et qu'il pourra, comme il l'avait promis dans sa lettre, vivre à ses côtés. Et encore, quand ce sera fait, jamais elle ne reparlerait à Briony comme avant. Et elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de la fréquenter à nouveau, là où ça la dérangeait pas avec Léon. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours été proche de Léon. Parce qu'il y avait un écart d'âge trop important entre elle et sa jeune soeur. Peut-être parce que Léon n'avait été que spectateur là où Briony était l'actrice principale du sort défavorable et de la chute de Robbie.

Dans tous les cas, Cecilia ne pourrait que pardonner Léon. Peut-être le patriarche à la limite, mais jamais au grand jamais, Emily et Briony. Briony pour l'odieux mensonge et Emily pour avoir toujours soutenu tout ce que sa dernière née disait. A ce point-là, ce n'était plus un acte lâche comme son frère, mais aux yeux de Cecilia, les actes de sa mère tout le long du procès de son aimé était une haute trahison. Elle ne pourrait pas faire une croix dessus de si tôt. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Emily faisait tant d'effort que ça à reprendre le contact, là où son frère et sa soeur semblaient déterminer à vouloir le faire.

Ce fut quelques instants après son réveil que Cecilia sortit de son lit. Ce matin, ce fut avant que le petit objet sur sa table de nuit ne produise le son si peu aimé, qui sortait tant de gens de leurs rêves. Elle souleva les couvertures de son corps, et posa un pied puis l'autre par terre. Sans s'attarder, elle passa tout de suite dans la salle de bain, commença à faire couler un bain, alors que les premiers bruits venant du bas de l'appartement lui arrivait. Mrs Jarvis avait toujours été matinale.

Une fois son corps en contact avec l'eau chaude, tous ses muscles se détendirent, et elle se laissa doucement glisser dans le fond de sa baignoire pendant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de vide, ou même le flot de ses pensées s'arrêta, tandis que seul le brui de l'eau remplissait la pièce d'un son rassurant, une sorte de berceuse. Puis, elle se ressaisit d'un coup, et passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Tous les jours c'était le même schéma. Elle se lavait, s'habillait directement de son uniforme de surveillante, déjeunait rapidement en laissant la vaisselle à faire pour le soir, quand elle rentrerait, s'arrêter cinq minutes pour prendre le temps de fumer à la fenêtre, voir que l'heure avait vite tourné, prendre le chemin du métro sans saluer Mrs Jarvis qui devenait de plus en plus désagréable avec le temps, monter dans le premier transport en commun rempli de monde qui la mènerait jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Elle commençait alors son service, arrivant souvent la première, et, le temps d'une matinée, devait vérifier que les stagiaires avaient fait le meilleur travail possible, que tous les malades admis dans son compartiment écoutaient bien les plus jeunes infirmières qui avaient plus de mal à se faire respecter. Souvent, elle avait de la paperasse à faire, et était à plusieurs lieux en même temps, reprenant une jeune nurse à l'ordre à cause des règles d'hygiène, aidant une autre avec un patient un peu trop coriace, passé voir les docteurs pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et enfin, arriver la pause déjeuner.

La matinée ne fut ni intéressante, ni productive. Si bien qu'elle pensait que l'après-midi serait tout aussi inutile. Elle allait encore passer plus de son temps à traîner entre les différentes salles plutôt qu'à faire quelque chose de concret. Chose qu'elle détestait. Parce que, quand elle travaillait, elle avait la tête, les idées occupées. Elle ne se concentrait que sur la tâche qu'elle avait à faire et rien d'autre. Pas d'autres perspectives, pas le temps de penser à Léon, pas le temps d'essayer de savoir ce que Robbie faisait, comment il allait, là-haut, si loin d'elle, dans ce pays en guerre. Juste le travail.

Sauf qu'en vaquant entre les différents services, en déambulant sans réel but dans les couloirs, en n'ayant aucune réelle activité l'occupant pleinement, elle avait tout le temps de penser à toutes ses choses qui la tracassaient du matin au soir. Si bien que rapidement, même bien avant la pause de midi pour manger, une boule commença à se former dans son estomac. Et le climat de tension et d'attente de l'inévitable qui planait au dessus de l'hôpital se referma sur elle comme un étau. Elle était emprisonnée dans une angoisse qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de définir clairement. Elle ne pouvait dire d'où cette peur panique qui lui tiraillait les entrailles venait vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était bien présente et au fur et à mesure des heures qui défilaient sous son nez, elle grandissait, comme attendant le moment fatidique pour exploser et littéralement réduire ses tripes à néant.

Et elle était loin d'être la seule dans cet état. Rebecca Smith, la surveillante d'une autre partie de l'hôpital, étant son amie la plus proche, et la suivant depuis ses début en tant que stagiaire, ne mangeait plus depuis des jours. Il fallait savoir que son compagnon était aussi partie pour le France, quelques mois auparavant, mobilisé comme beaucoup d'autres. Et qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles comme beaucoup d'autres (Cecilia y comprit) depuis l'annonce de la retraite, le système de la poste ne fonctionnant plus normalement, en ces périodes de repli. Elle aussi espérait de tout coeur que son cher et tendre revienne dans un bon état de Dunkerque. Sauf qu'elle gérait beaucoup moins bien ce stresse que Cecilia, parce qu'elle doutait plus de la promesse infaillible de son homme de revenir. Cecilia elle, s'y accrochait comme à sa propre vie, et Rebecca savait pertinemment que c'était la seule chose qui empêchait la jeune Tallis de sombrer totalement dans cette angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer elle.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent au déjeuner, dans la salle réservée aux infirmières diplômées et surveillantes, étrangement Rebecca était calme, détendue, et elle ne se rongeait plus autant les ongles. Tallis s'approcha doucement d'elle, son ventre la faisant toujours atrocement souffrir de l'intérieur. Son amie tourna son regard vers elle quand elle vint s'asseoir en face. Elle eut un faible sourire et commença une conversation assez rare entre elles, ces derniers temps, vu le surplus de travail :

« Matinée plutôt assez calme n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle d'un rapide geste de la tête.

- J'ai rarement eu si peu de travail depuis des mois, sourit Rebecca dans un air évasif. Ça fait du bien, une sorte de pause.

- Oh, tu trouves ?, grogna Tallis, elle qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal depuis des mois. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. »

L'autre se releva doucement de son siège pour être à la hauteur de Cecilia. Elle ne put retenir un sourire assez béat et idiot et là, la brune devina ce que son amie avait découvert. Elle comprit pourquoi elle était d'humeur si légère et si détendue. Pendant un instant, elle fut soulagée pour elle, en sachant parfaitement que si Rebecca était dans cet état c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait reçu des nouvelles de son compagnon. Il était en vie, certainement en bonne santé et n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait plus d'inquiétude à se faire pour le moment. La voilà sa réelle pause depuis des mois. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas durer une éternité, Tallis en était sûr. Le retour du compagnon soldat de son amie n'annonçait qu'une seule chose :

« Le calme avant la tempête. », murmura Tallis en se penchant vers son amie pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Elles échangèrent un bref regard, et le sourire disparu du visage de Rebecca. Son côté surveillante reprit le dessus et elle hocha doucement la tête en annonçant la couleur à Cecilia, toujours en murmurant pour ne pas alarmer les autres filles dans la pièce :

« Ecoute Tallis, toute à l'heure j'ai surpris le directeur de l'hôpital parlait avec la surveillante d'une autre section. Avant la fin de l'après-midi, une bonne dizaine de camions de l'armée vont débarquer ici. Les brancards sont déjà prêts et les salles de mon service à moi sont prêtes à les accueillir. Les stagiaires ne seront pas tenus à l'écart ou n'auront pas les tâches de nettoyage et autres. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde ici. Paraît-il qu'on va recevoir le gros de l'évacuation.

- C'était sûr, on est un EMS ici, répliqua sèchement Cecilia.

- La vieille folle de Mathilde crie à qui veut l'entendre depuis ce matin que tout ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre ne ressemblerait pas à ce qu'on aurait sous les yeux. Que ce serait mille fois pires. »

Le ton si grave employé par Rebecca montré bien le côté dramatique de la chose. Étrangement, la perspective de l'arrivée imminente des camions de l'armée ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Cecilia. Au contraire, elle sera occupée de façon concrète jusqu'au petit matin, et, avec un petit peu de chance elle en oublierait ces tracas qu'elle ne saisisait pas et la douleur au ventre finirait par s'en aller. Quand elle rentrerait au petit matin, elle trouverait peut-être un mot venant de Robbie, lui annonçant qu'il passerait le plus vite possible la voir. Tout comme Rebecca elle serait soulagée, plus légère, plus heureuse, plus détendue. Oui, cet avenir immédiat là lui plaisait bien, il fallait qu'il se réalise :

« Tu sais, Tallis, on raconte tellement de choses horribles sur les Stuka. Et il paraît que les éclats d'obus font de tels dégâts sur le corps humain.

- La guerre n'est pas là pour nous rendre nos hommes intactes, soupira Tallis. Elle ne fait que tout mutiler sur son passage. Les êtres humains comme la terre. C'est une malédiction. »

L'autre hocha de nouveau la tête et elles se séparèrent, brisant leurs échanges murmurés. Elles se remirent à distance normale l'une de l'autre, et finalement la surveillante Smith brisa le silence la première :

« Tu n'as pas de ses nouvelles ?

- Non, je suis partie précipitamment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder si j'avais du courrier. Et si ça se trouve, cette peste de Mrs Jarvis me l'aurait pris. Aussi fourbe qu'elle est. »

Cecilia essayait de se rassurer toute seule. Elle répétait des mots auxquels sont estomacs noués n'arrivaient pas à croire, vu qu'il ne semblait pas se dénouer. Un instant, le regard de Rebecca se voila de doute et même d'une certaines pointe de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre, ni de mots écrits. Son compagnon, une fois sortie des bateaux et autres camions de convoi, avait sauté sur le téléphone le plus proche. Elle était en plein milieu d'une petite opération de redressement quand le directeur était accouru pour la prévenir d'un appel urgent. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Si bien qu'à l'entente même de sa voix, reconnaissant ce timbre si doux quand il s'adressait à elle, elle avait fondu en larme. Toute la peur, le stress accumulés les dernières semaines l'avaient quitté. Elle était restée à peine deux minutes avec lui en ligne, le temps qu'il lui dise qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était encore secoué mais qu'il n'avait absolument aucune blessure grave et qu'il l'attendrait ce soir, à la maison.

Rebecca ne connaissait pas Robbie. Pas personnellement du moins. Mais son amie lui avait fait tellement de description du jeune homme qu'elle avait l'impression de le fréquenter depuis des années. Elle savait que, tout comme son compagnon à elle, une fois de retour en Angleterre, la première chose qu'il aurait fait, c'était prendre contact avec elle. Peut-être même se jeter sur un téléphone bien avant que son amant à elle. Il y avait tellement de facteurs à ses yeux, pour qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Peut-être trop malade, trop blessé, trop fatigué. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il avait appelé, mais le directeur ou sa secrétaire n'avaient pas pris le temps de répondre. Ou tout simplement, peut-être n'était-il pas rentré.

Rebecca chassa ses idées noires de sa tête, et dit doucement, dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

« Tu sais, Tallis, ton Robbie, je ne le connais pas, mais je pense, vu comment tu me le décris si souvent, que c'est un bon garçon. Il veut peut-être te faire une bonne surprise. Je suis persuadée que tu auras bien vite de ses nouvelles. Et que vous serez à nouveau réuni. En plus, avec ta soeur qui veut retirer son témoignage il y a de fortes chances pour que ça s'arrange. Non ? »

Cecilia regarda Rebecca, intriguée, qui posait une main rassurante sur son bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là en cas de besoin. Elle sourit légèrement, et accepta le contact en serrant la main réconfortante d'une amie, tout en bougeant doucement la tête d'un air serein. Un instant, ses tripes semblèrent même la lâcher, sous les paroles bienveillantes de la surveillante Smith. Cependant, ce ne fut que le temps d'un bref instant, où Cecilia ferma les yeux et imagina Robbie l'attendre juste devant l'appartement, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres et une impatience de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Mais quand cette vision s'effaça, son estomac se renoua instantanément, alors que Rebecca enlevait doucement sa main, dans un sourire d'excuse. Puis, elle se releva et dit :

« Bon, j'ai encore quelques affaires à préparer et des stagiaires à réprimander. Je te jure, à croire que certaines ne retiennent jamais ce que je dis.

- Sois indulgente, Smith, sourit tout aussi doucement Cecilia, quoi qu'un peu plus forcé que son amie. N'oublie qu'on est passé par la même case.

- Oh, je ne me souviens pas avoir négligé si sauvagement les règles de propreté et d'hygiène tu sais. »

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de partager un petit rire discret qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce, avant que Rebecca de lui embrasse les deux joues toujours avec timidité et ne se retourne, disparaissant dans le coin de la porte et laissant Tallis seule avec son mal de ventre et son angoisse croissante. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de terminer son assiette avant de prendre le chemin de son propre service, l'image de Robbie qu'elle avait entre-aperçu quelques minutes avant, bien gravée dans sa tête, seul moteur de motivation pour les heures qui allaient venir.

* * *

Caporal Nettle.

* * *

Il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il était d'humeur si maussade. Il avait perdu toute notion de chose en même temps. Comme tous les hommes qui l'entouraient. Maintenant qu'il était sur un bateau, qu'il avait quitté Dunkerque et les côtes d'une France maintenant presque offerte aux allemands (sans avoir à y retourner dans sa vie, il l'espérait), il ne savait plus pourquoi il existait. Tout était flou. La fatigue jouait un facteur récurant de cette désillusion. Il avait même du mal à se rappeler de comment il s'appelait, de qui il était. Quand soudain, une puissante main le sortit de son espèce de léthargie :

« Eh Nettle ! Il est passé où le chef ? »

Il se retourna violemment, comme si on l'avait agressé, pour repérer l'immense carrure de Mace, juste au dessus de lui. D'abord abruti par le choc du réveil, il ne sut quoi répondre, parce que les mots et les souvenirs lui manquaient. Le chef ? C'était qui ça ? Et Mace ? Ça faisait un bail qu'il avait disparu. Où était-il passé et pourquoi est-ce qu'il réapparaissait maintenant ? Trop de question dans le cerveau encore embrumé de Nettle :

« Oh t'es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille cinq minutes tu veux Mace. J'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans ma foutue caboche.

- T'aurais pas trouver une source de vin toi ?, se moqua Mace. La France va bien te manquer pour ça.

- Enfoiré, grogna le second en tentant de donner un coup vers Mace, qui évita facilement. »

Il s'assit de l'autre et répéta la question :

« Bon, où est-ce que tu nous as perdu l'chef Turner ? »

Et là, les souvenirs revinrent à Nettle, une fois le nom de Robbie prononcé. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il était d'humeur si maussade. Pourquoi il était à moitié dans le coma depuis le départ. Pourquoi ce sauvetage laissait un goût amer sur sa langue. Il servit un regard désolé à l'autre caporal, et fouilla dans la poche de sa chemise, où il avait mit le paquet de lettre que le jeune Turner tenait fermement dans sa main, même dans sa mort :

« Ce petit con nous avait caché qu'il avait un éclat d'obus dans la poitrine. Tu te souviens comment il était tout gris hier soir ? Il a pas tenu la nuit. On s'est mis à ta recherche, mais on t'a pas retrouvé. Et comme il faisait tard, on est passé devant une cave où il y avait des réfugiés. Il s'est endormi et à un moment il arrêtait pas de crier. J'peux te dire que ça a pas fait plaisir aux gars qui dormaient. Alors je lui ai dit de la fermer, en lui ramenant les nouvelles que j'avais vu en allant pisser. Qu'on partait ce matin à 7h. Alors il m'a demandé de le réveiller avant 7h. Il s'est rendormi. Et ce matin j'ai pas réussi à le réveiller. »

Mace encaissa le choc d'un coup, par un juron qui sortit presque automatiquement de sa bouche. Nettle monta les lettres au visage de son camarade et rajouta, plus doucement, comme si c'était un secret :

« J'ai pas trop lu parce que ça se fait pas, mais y'a une nénette qui l'attend à Londres. J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle reçoive cette misérable lettre du gouvernement.

- Tu comptes aller la voir ?

- J'sais pas trop... Pas spécialement envie de me retrouver avec une nana en larme sur les bras. Mais bon...

- En même temps, ce crétin aurait pu le dire pour se faire soigner.

- Ouais mais t'as pas entendu l'ordre du marin triple andouille ? Ils laissaient les blessés derrière.

- C'est pour ça que la moitié des hommes ici sont mourants. »

La dernière déclaration du caporal Mace laissa un blanc dans la conversation. Nettle en profita pour ranger les lettres à leur nouvelle place, et soupira doucement. Son camarade finit par demander :

« Et tu l'as laissé là-haut ?

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi en même temps ? Y'a pas de place pour des cadavres ici. »

Et la réalité de la guerre les frappa. Oui, il n'y avait pas de place pour les morts. A peine assez pour les vivants. Mais ce qui les attristait le plus c'était qu'il aurait pu y arriver. Qu'il y était presque :

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à la midinette moi ?, soupira Nettle en frottant ses yeux fatigués, comme pour se réveiller. Il m'a laissé dans une bonne affaire tiens.

- Surtout qu'on est pas très malins dans l'histoire. On s'est même pas rendus compte qu'il était blessé.

- Ouais mais il cachait bien son jeu aussi. »

Il avait le moral à zéro, mais c'était compréhensible. La fatigue, le deuil, l'angoisse de se voir déjà retourner sur un champ de bataille, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore rentrer, tout ça jouer sur ses nerfs déjà bien instables. Il avait envie d'envoyer tout balader, comme ses chaussures qui lui faisait si mal, ou sa capote si encombrante que Turner l'avait obligé à garder. Mais maintenant, il n'en aurait plus besoin, non ?

* * *

Cecilia Tallis.

* * *

Jamais une journée ne parut aussi longue et chargé à la surveillante Tallis. Si elle avait commencé avec lenteur, et même presque désespoir, l'arrivée en masse des patients rentrant directement du front, avait échauffé les esprits et les corps d'un seul coup, et l'hôpital passa de trois quart vides à 100% plein. Il y avait des lits de rajouter de partout, tout le temps. L'agitation était palpable, constante. Pas une seule minute de répit pour les braves infirmières, médecins, garçons de salle et tout le personnel de l'établissement s'affairait dans une tâche qui semblait insurmontable. C'était la première vague d'arrivée la plus grave. On défaisait les pansements, on désinfectait les blessures, si besoin on refaisait les points de coutures fait à vif sur le champ de bataille même. Les blessés les plus grave passés sur le billard. On amputait, on essayait de refaire. On hydratait les brûlés, on enlevait les éclats d'obus de chaque partie du corps. Bras, jambes, ventre, parfois même tête, rien n'était épargné.

Cecilia se donnait tellement à fond dans son travail que ses espérances de la matinée furent comblés. Pas à un seul moment, elle n'eut le temps de penser à son mal de ventre, qui disparut aussi vite que le premier patient arriva entre ses mains expertes. Elle se battait sur absolument tous les fronts, couvrant le plus de salle qu'elle pouvait. Elle rassurait les stagiaires, leur montrait le geste à faire quand il y avait de l'hésitation, les envoyait faire de nouvelles tâches quand une était finie, ne leur laissait jamais le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elles étaient réellement en train de faire. L'objectif était simple, réparait le plus de corps mutilés, tout en essayant d'éviter plus de douleurs. Certaines pertes semblaient inévitables, mais on devait rapidement passer à autre chose et le lit d'un patient mort redevenait vide et laissait la place à un autre blessé qui devait être soigné dans les plus brefs délais.

C'était une organisation chaotique, mais qui restait cohérente. Tout le monde oubliait ce qu'il savait sur le corps humain. Tout le monde oubliait ce qu'il avait appris sur les blessures graves. Tout était dévoilé aux yeux de tous. Os, organes, sang, du sang en abondance. Les amputation devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, mais le pire restait les grands brûlés et les gueules cassées. Certaines infirmières ne tenaient pas le coup. D'autres ne perdaient pas face, même quand elle se retrouvait seule. Beaucoup avait besoin de rendre ce qu'elles avaient encore dans l'estomac pour pouvoir fournir un travail réellement performant. D'autres encore, Cecilia le savait, ne serait plus jamais les mêmes après cet épisode. Après l'épreuve du sang. Certaines deviendraient d'inflexibles infirmières, prêtes à tout et ne flanchant jamais. Mais d'autres abandonneront peut-être cette idée, ce diplôme, cette voie, se rendant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas assez forte mentalement pour soutenir un spectacle pareil.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des rondes dans les salles en cherchant un nom, un seul. Sauf qu'elle ne le trouvait jamais. Elle se répétait toujours les mêmes phrases, qu'il y avait tant d'homme à être rentré, qu'il y avait tant d'hôpital de perquisitionner, qu'il pouvait bien se trouver dans un autre établissement, peut-être même à l'autre bout de la ville, mais n'avoir aucune nouvelle la rendait complètement folle. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait rarement se concentrer pleinement là-dessus, parce que les blessés, les stagiaires, l'organisation bancale de son service lui prenaient une bonne partie de ses pensées. Mais elle savait qu'une fois rentrée chez elle l'image d'un Robbie, perdu loin d'elle, lui apparaîtrait constamment. Comme chaque nuit depuis le début de la guerre. Et cette perspective l'angoissait encore plus que de devoir aller réveiller un amputé multiple de son anesthésie. Ce qui la rassurait par contre, c'était que la fatigue ne semblait pas vouloir la gagner, qu'elle avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et que, quand la crise qui semblait se terminer aux petites heures du matin, serait bien finie, elle prendrait bien attention à ce que chaque fille ait quitté l'hôpital, elle repasserait une nouvelle fois les noms des patients de son service et elle prendrait le premier métro en direction de son appartement à Balham passerait dans l'entrée sans dire le moindre mot à Mrs Jarvis et là, elle pourrait se perdre dans l'angoisse. Seulement, elle se disait que la situation n'allait pas rester éternellement comme ça. Robbie finirait bien par refaire surface à un moment ou un autre. Dans les jours à venir. Et sa vie reprendrait un cours plus ou moins normal. Du moins, c'était tout ce qu'elle espérait.

Il était six heures du matin quand la dernière stagiaire quitta le service de la surveillante Tallis. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun bruit dans l'hôpital. Les couloirs étaient vides. Dehors, par les grandes vitres recouvertes de sacs de sables, on pouvait y apercevoir le début d'un lever de soleil. 24h que Cecilia Tallis était debout, sans flanchée, pas une seule fois. Comme promis, elle fit une dernière fois le tour de son service avant d'enlever son tablier, maintenant devenu inutilisable et de le mettre à laver, dans la salle spéciale. Puis, elle prit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas lent et mal assurée. En passant devant les autres salles elle remarqua que tout le monde était dans la même situation, et l'avait vécu de la même façon. Elle s'arrêta cinq minutes près du service que Rebecca supervisait, et, trouvant une stagiaire en pleure, l'aida à se relever et la prit par le bras. Les filles de son étage à elle avaient toutes fait face à l'adversité avec une détermination presque féroce et un calme professionnel digne des infirmières. Elle avait tenu à toutes les féliciter avant de les relâcher pour leur donner leurs heures de début, le lendemain. Mais ça n'avait pas été de la même façon partout :

« Allez, relève-toi, ne reste pas comme ça. »

Cecilia se pencha pour voir le badge de la jeune infirmière et l'appela doucement par le nom qu'elle trouva :

« C'est fini maintenant Nurse Monty. Le plus gros de la catastrophe est passé. Des choses comme ça ne se reproduiront plus. »

La pauvre jeune femme était tellement secouée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à répondre aux paroles rassurantes de la surveillante d'un autre service, maintenant bienveillante à son égard :

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi, continua Cecilia en la poussant vers la sortie qu'elles emprunteraient toutes les deux en même temps. Tu vas faire couler un bon bain, tu vas te glisser sous tes draps et tu vas passer une bonne nuit. Si bonne que demain tu seras en pleine forme pour t'occuper à nouveau de ses soldats. Eux ont connu l'horreur, Nurse Monty. Eux ont besoin de soutien, de pilier. Et nous sommes là pour ça.

- Est-ce que vous avez un homme qui était sur le front, Soeur Tallis ? », demanda finalement la jeune infirmière entre deux sanglots.

La question prit complètement Cecilia au dépourvu, la faisant s'arrêter sur place. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas pour toute cette charcuterie de cette nuit qu'elle pleurait. Mais pour quelque chose d'autre, un chagrin bien plus profond qui ne disparaitrait pas avec un bon bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil :

« Oui, répondit simplement Tallis.

- Est-ce qu'il est rentré Soeur Tallis ? Est-ce que vous savez s'il va bien ? S'il est en sécurité ? Si des gens prennent soin de lui comme j'ai pris soin de ces hommes ce soir ? »

Cecilia voulut répondre, lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir, que si elle restait sans nouvelles ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Lui répéter tous les mots qu'elle s'était déjà répétée à elle-même. Mais les mots restèrent bloquée dans sa gorge en même temps que son estomac se nouait à nouveau. Cette jeune Nurse était dans la même situation qu'elle. Ce qui rendait étrangement Cecilia incroyablement malade. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ses intestins soient complètement renversés par la peur, ou qu'elle ait très peu mangé durant toute cette journée, mais Tallis fut prise d'une violente envie de vomir, qu'elle dut réprimer dans un haut-le-cœur qui se voulait discret.

Elle chercha ses mots, des phrases rassurantes à prononcer pour inciter la jeune femme à ne pas perdre espoir. Mais rien ne vint. Et heureusement pour elle, son amie de toujours arriva pile à ce moment, et alarmée par les larmes de la jeune stagiaire sous son service, la surveillante Smith accourue vers eux :

« Nurse Monty ! Vous avez rencontré un problème ?

- Sœur Smith... !, voulut se justifier la plus jeune, prenant peur d'une réprimande.

- Ce n'est rien Smith, la rassura doucement Cecilia. Ta jeune stagiaire me faisait juste part de ses inquiétudes. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde. »

Rebecca hocha doucement la tête et aida Tallis à relever la jeune femme :

« Dîtes-vous bien, Nurse Monty, qu'après cette journée, le pire est derrière vous...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Sœur Smith..., essaya de reprendre constance Monty. C'est juste que...

- Elle est dans l'attente de nouvelles des autres sauvés, expliqua Cecilia d'une voix calme.

- Oh... je vois..., déclara Rebecca d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce. Demain, je peux vous donner votre après-midi, si vous me promettez de revenir pour la garde de nuit. Vous aurez ainsi le loisir d'aller faire un tour dans les autres hôpitaux de la ville pour voir si votre compagnon s'y trouve. »

Le regard de la jeune infirmière s'illumina d'un seul coup alors qu'elle remercia vivement la surveillante de son service. Cecilia reconnut là l'air et le ton bienveillant d'une mère. Rebecca en serait une excellente. Une bien meilleure qu'elle. Une bien meilleure qu'Emily. Et la jeune Tallis était heureuse pour son amie que son compagnon soit rentré en bonne santé. Ce serait peut-être même sa seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Parce que quand Cecilia rentra chez elle, ce matin-là, aux aurores, elle ne trouva ni lettre, ni Robbie devant son appartement. Mais juste l'acerbe et désagréable Mrs Jarvis. Et, pour ne pas changer dans la monotonie de cette familière vision, les doux souvenirs d'une chaude canicule d'un été en 1935...

* * *

Briony Tallis.

* * *

« Le plus dur est passé. »

C'était ce que racontait la surveillante Drummond. C'était ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la bouche de tout le monde. Le pire était maintenant derrière eux. Il n'y avait plus que des petits accidents mineurs. Plus de problèmes à la vue des blessés. Mais des plaintes venant des soldats et des fois, encore, des annonces assez morbides. Mais tout cela était bien léger comparé à la vague qui avait frappé l'hôpital lors de cette première épreuve "du sang", comme aimait l'appelait la surveillante Drummond. Maintenant, elles n'étaient plus des stagiaires. Elles avaient fait face aux pires. Plus rien ne les empêcherait à avoir leur diplôme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on racontait.

Mais Briony était encore si profondément bouleversée par sa discussion avec le jeune soldat français, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se vider la tête comme elle le faisait avant. A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant ce lit où elle lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et qu'elle y voyait un nouveau patient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son sourire timide, à ses divagations, mais aussi et surtout, de sa famille qui attendait des nouvelles en France. Savait-elle déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Pourront-ils recevoir son corps pour lui donner une vraie sépulture ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

En plus de cela, un nouveau sentiment qu'elle croyait avoir éteint en rejoignant l'hôpital, avait refait son apparition. La culpabilité. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas si, dans ce tas de soldat revenu à moitié mort, à moitié vivant, il y avait eu Robbie. Bien sûr, elle s'était imaginée une bonne paire de fois lors de cette longue nuit de service, essuyé le visage rempli de saleté et de quelques petites blessures d'un soldat, reconnaître, les beaux traits si familiers du fils Turner, le soignait avec précaution, implorait son pardon, et le rendre à sa sœur. Sauf que ce n'était uniquement que dans ses pensées que ça se passait comme ça.

Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres hôpitaux qui avaient été "emprunté" par le gouvernement pour soigner les blessés. Elle savait qu'il y avait un pourcentage énorme pour qu'il ait été transféré ailleurs, voir même rentré sans trop de blessure donc sans être obligé de passer par la case "urgence". Mais une voix, celle qui prenait tout le temps le dessus depuis sa "faute" lui criait constamment qu'il était mort. Qu'elle l'avait tué.

Terminant son service en même temps que Fiona, ce jour-là, Briony prit le temps de faire face à se spires démons. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de vivre comme ça. Elle avait juste besoin d'une nouvelle, d'un mot "vivant" pour aller mieux, et si ce mot ne venait pas à elle, elle irait à lui. Elle stoppa son ami dans le hall de l'accueil juste avant la sortie, lui demandant de l'attendre. Quelques soldats étaient assis là, attendant le permis de sortir, ou un camarade, peu importait. Elle salua poliment la secrétaire, et demanda si elle avait les registres des autres patients répartis partout dans Londres :

« Je peux m'arranger pour trouver quelques renseignements, si vous me donnez un nom de famille et un numéro de plaque.

- Eh bien..., hésita Briony. J'ai un nom et un prénom, mais pas le numéro de plaque...

- Ça va poser problème, mais dîtes toujours.

- Turner, Robbie Turner. »

Et ce fut l'instant le plus angoissant, long et interminable de la vie de Briony. Jamais elle ne connut pareil attente de sa vie, jamais elle ne trouva le temps si long. Alors que la secrétaire fouillait dans la centaine de feuille qu'elle avait sur son bureau, la jeune nurse retenait son souffle dans l'espoir d'une seule et unique réponse, l'espoir d'un seul mot : "vivant". Seulement, l'expression affichait par la secrétaire lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers elle, éleva la plus grande peur que Briony n'eut jamais ressenti. Et son souffle se bloqua :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bégaya-t-elle un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Merci d'avoir essayé. »

Elles échangèrent un bref signe de tête, avant que Briony ne se retourne, blanche comme le linge, et avança d'un pas mal assuré vers Fiona, qui avait maintenant une expression inquiète. Mais Briony continuait de relativiser. Rien n'était officiel, et si le mot "vivant" n'était pas sorti, celui "mort" non plus. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Espoir brisé en quelques secondes par un des soldats qui attendaient là, et qui avait entendu, un peu contre son gré, le nom du soldat que la jeune Tallis cherchait. Il se leva, son nouveau bandeau à l'oeil bien mis sur sa tête, et partit à la poursuite de Briony. Il la héla pour qu'elle se retourne, chose qu'elle fit avec une lenteur presque extrême :

« Excusez-moi madame, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation avec la secrétaire. »

Briony fut d'abord impressionnée par l'imposante carrure de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais ses paroles furent comme un profond réveil pour elle. Non, l'espoir ne mourrait jamais, pas dans le monde de Briony :

« Vous cherchez un certain Turner n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Robbie Turner, se lança-t-elle, sentant l'espoir remonté à son cerveau comme l'adrénaline. Il n'est pas très grand, brun, avec de grands et beaux yeux bleus. Si vous le connaissez, vous ne pouvez l'oublier. »

Le soldat sembla faire la même grimace que la secrétaire ce qui déstabilisa Briony, un bref instant, la faisant perdre presque son équilibre sur sa jambe droite, son pied du même côté étant martyrisé par l'ampoule à cause des chaussures trop petites pour elle :

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas quel lien vous aviez avec le chef Turner, mais ne vous attendez pas à le voir revenir ma petite mademoiselle. »

L'information mit un certain temps pour arriver au cerveau de Briony. La voix du soldat sembla sonnée comme creux dans ses oreilles, devenues sourdes à toute source de bruit. Une fois que la phrase arriva à destination, il fallut analyser chacun des mots pour être bien sûr de sa compréhension. Et enfin, arriva le choc qui allait avec ce genre de déclaration :

« Co...comment ?, chercha-t-elle à savoir, pour détourner l'attention de ses propres yeux qui commençaient à l'irriter à cause de ses larmes.

- Je n'en sais pas plus parce que je n'étais pas là, mais cherchez le caporale Nettle, il pourra tout vous dire. Vous êtes Cecilia Tallis ? »

"Nettle", pensa Briony. "Voilà un nom que je ne dois pas oublier". Sa dernière question la prit au dépourvu et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, en faisant papillonner ses paupières le plus rapidement possible pour oublier l'irritation de ses yeux qui devenait insupportable. Sa gorge se serra et les mots prononcés étaient comme étouffés entre ses cordes vocales nouées ce qui donna une profondeur de vérité à la scène, alors qu'elle était en train de mentir :

« Oui... oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis désolée pour l'chef Turner, mamzelle Tallis. C'était un type bien. »

"C'était". Briony ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas perdre pied maintenant. Elle acquiesça doucement en descendant la tête, regardant ses pieds pour essayer de cacher ses larmes. Il décida alors ce moment pour la saluer, croyant avoir fait son devoir de camarade. Il lui fit ses plus sincères condoléances et lui apporta un léger soutien en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce qui eut l'effet de répugner encore plus Briony envers sa propre personne. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait condamné une personne honnête, le faisant emprisonné dans l'horreur de la prison, et le laissant mourir dans le désespoir de la guerre. Mais en plus, elle recevait des gestes de condoléances et de soutiens, qui étaient destinés à sa soeur, personne qui devait, actuellement, souffrir le martyr.

Mace se retira, et Fiona put avancer jusqu'à Briony, qui n'avait pas le courage de bouger plus. Le contact des mains de son amie sur son corps fut comme un électrochoc. Briony releva la tête d'un coup, essuya les traces d'un quelconque larme qui avait pu couler, et se tourna vers Fiona :

« Rentrons. »

Ce fut clair, simple, concis, sans appel. Fiona ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, parce que Briony la dépassait déjà, dans la direction de la sortie.

Une fois le doux vent au contact de sa peau, Briony s'autorisa une pause de quelques secondes, où elle laissa la nature ébouriffer ses cheveux. Dans un sens, elle espérait que le vent venant du sud lui rapportait ce sentiment si cher qui la maintenant debout depuis quelques années : l'espoir. Mais rien n'y fit. Et elle se répéta encore et encore un verdict devenu réel maintenant.

A cause de sa bêtise, de sa soi-disante maturité et de son imagination débordante, elle était responsable de la séparation de deux êtres qui s'aimaient profondément. Et par sa propre faute, trois vies ont basculé dans le noir du désespoir.

Le pas chancelant sous le poids de sa misère et de sa peine, mais aussi à cause de ses ampoules, Briony tituba le plus rapidement qu'elle put, dans les rues de Londres, vers son logement, essayant de ramener à elle le flux de larmes qui l'assiégeait et de calmer sa respiration saccader, à cause des sanglots malheureux qui la prenaient.

Pendant tout le trajet, le mot "mort" résonna dans sa tête, alors que celui "vivant" restait suspendu à ses lèvres, sortant de temps à autres de sa cage, comme si la prononciation de ce mot tant attendu aller tout régler et faire revenir Robbie vivant.

Celui qui avait un jour dit que l'espoir ne mourrait jamais, était un parfait idiot aux yeux de Briony. Parce qu'elle se tenait maintenant devant la tombe de ce qu'elle avait pu un jour appelé "plus beau sentiment du monde", alors que le mot vivant resterait à jamais en suspend au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Cecilia Tallis.

* * *

Londres se faisait maintenant bombardé. Et elle était bloquée entre des centaines d'autres personnes, dans un tunnel de métro, comptant les bombes qui tombaient sur la capitale londonienne. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance aux yeux de Cecilia.

Ses souvenirs des derniers mois étaient flous, obscurs, comme si sa mémoire voulait les effacer. Elle se contentait de vivre du jour au lendemain, en se demandant bien ce qui la maintenait encore en vie. A lire, relire et encore relire les lettres de Robbie, seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Elle avait l'impression, en lisant ses mots, d'entendre sa voix, au loin. Elle le voyait encore fier dans son costume. Elle le voyait beau et jeune, dans le fleur de l'âge, sous la chaleur caniculaire de cet été 35. Elle l'entendait la rassurer, lui dire qu'il reviendrait. Pourtant, ceci n'était qu'un souvenir lointain. Il fallait croire que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite n'avait pas été suffisante pour le ramener vivant.

Cecilia ne se souvenait plus exactement de comment elle s'était retrouvée au milieu du trottoir de Balham, avec un jeune Caporale devant elle, lui tendant les lettres qu'elle LUI avait écrites, et s'excusant pour la mort de Robbie. A l'instant, tout avait semblé si irréel. Elle avait pris les lettres avec hésitation, en avait scrutait les moindres rebords en se disant qu'il devait bien exister un autre Robbie Turner qui était parti à la guerre et une autre Cecilia Tallis qui l'attendait. Son Robbie à elle ne pouvait pas être mort. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Puis, elle avait basculé doucement dans un trou profond dont elle ne ressortirait jamais.

Elle gardait les lettres de Robbie partout avec elle, comme une ultime présence de l'être aimé. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle les avait là. Et entre deux sursauts du jeune garçon couché sur sa jambe à cause des violents "boom!" des explosion, elle les sortit de sa poche, et caressa doucement le papier comme pour se rassurer. Mais de toute manière, cela avait-il encore une quelconque importance ? L'être qu'elle chérissait le plus sur cette terre, avait rejoint un autre monde, que Cecilia aimait à s'imaginer plus beau, plus grand, plus ensoleillé, rempli de champs, de cottages au bord de la mer. Un monde sans guerre, sans mort, sans douleur. Un monde où il l'attendait pour qu'ils vivent enfin tous les deux le bonheur qu'ils méritaient. Et c'était pour ça que la Terre ressemblait maintenant à un enfer. Mais il n'aimerait pas qu'elle ait de telle pensée.

La venue du caporale Nettle l'avait perturbé toute sa journée de travail, et elle s'était confiée, sans verser la moindre larme (encore trop sous le choc pour ça) à Rebecca, qui lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés en cas de besoin. Et c'était seulement une fois seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, couchée dans son lit, qui avait des allures d'étrangers, les lettres posées à quelques centimètres de sa tête, et ayant comme seul champ de vision, ses souvenirs, que les émotions la submergèrent. D'abord, le choc, puis la douleur, accompagnée de pleurs et de violents sanglots, la haine qu'elle eût envers le monde entier, Briony la première. Les jours qui suivirent, elle accepta petit à petit le décès de son amant. Mais elle continuait à lire et relire inlassablement les lettres, comme dernière trace de Robbie sur terre. Comme s'il était encore là, à côté d'elle, avec son petit sourire arrogant, ses yeux rieurs, et son air un peu désinvolte. Se coupant brusquement de la réalité, comme si rien n'avait de sens.

Un sursaut plus fort chez le petit garçon, un "boom!" qui retentit trop près, un cri apeuré par le bruit soudain, tout cela ramena Cecilia à une réalité qui allait bientôt l'emporter vers l'être aimé.

Ainsi, elle serra avec plus de conviction les lettres, où elle put lire les derniers mots de la dernière qu'il lui avait envoyé. Ses mots qui la faisaient vivre, qui empêchaient son coeur de s'arrêter, qui avait garder l'espoir au chaud pendant de si longs mois :

"The story can resume. I will return. Find you, love you, marry you, and live without shame."

Un mensonge qui cachait une douloureuse vérité bien difficile à accepter, mais un mensonge qui avait un goût si doux, si sucré sur la langue de Cecilia. Elle releva la tête au second tremblement. On entendit le bruit de l'eau, et tout le monde retint son souffle. Et Cecilia attendit. Attendit comme la décharge venant de son cerveau que c'était le moment qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Est-ce que Robbie avait aussi ressenti ça ? Elle était si proche de la mort, et la tension palpable dans tout le tunnel lui confirmait qu'elle n'était pas la seule, qu'elle voyait déjà sa vie défilait sous ses yeux. Maintenant, alors qu'elle était prête à franchir le tunnel, elle revoyait surtout, comme d'habitude l'été 35. Elle n'aurait jamais pu pardonner à Briony. Mais elle ne ressentait plus de haine pour elle.

_Reviens Briony, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve._

_Reviens-moi. _

Tout cela avait-il encore de l'importance ? Non, parce qu'elle partait enfin retrouver Robbie. Briony avait fait une erreur, l'erreur de trop. Alors ce ne serait plus "Reviens-moi", parce que plus rien ne pourrait revenir pour Cecilia.

Quand l'eau arriva en masse dans le tunnel, condamnant tous ses occupants, elle se releva un peu plus, accueillant sa mort comme une vieille amie. Le contact de l'eau violente sur sa peau ne la fit pas lâcher prise sur les lettres. Comme si elle avait tenu la main Robbie, alors qu'il avait plongé dans le long sommeil éternel.

Non, ce ne serait plus "Reviens-moi."

A partir de maintenant, c'était "Attends-moi".

* * *

_Finalement, Briony avait-elle eu raison ? Dans sa quête de rédemption, elle avait perdu l'espoir. Mais était-il totalement disparu ? Parti à jamais de sa vie ? Elle relativisait souvent, en se disant que peut-être, même sans l'erreur grave qu'elle avait commise, la guerre aurait aussi emportait Robbie. Que peut-être Cecilia se serait retrouvée quand même dans le métro de Balham. Qui savait à l'avance de quoi l'avenir était fait ? Personne. Elle avait juste poussé, donné un petit coup au destin. Ce n'était pas la seule histoire tragique de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il y avait eu d'autres Cecilia Tallis, attendant désespérément le retour d'autres Robbie Turner. Mais à quoi cela servait-il de raconter une énième histoire aussi dramatique aux lecteurs. Briony, durant la dure année 40 n'avait cherché qu'à expier un crime d'enfance. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire autrement qu'en espérant. Même en écrivant la scène où les amants partageaient ce lit à Balham, elle n'avait pas poussé jusqu'à se faire pardonner. Parce que les conséquences de sa faute étaient impardonnables. Conséquences poussant à ce tragique destin pour Cecilia Tallis et Robbie Turner._

_Mais ce n'était pas parce que l'espoir était mort en elle, qu'il devait mourir dans le coeur de ses lecteurs. Elle voulait donner une leçon par l'expérience qu'elle avait eu, certes, mais aussi en réchauffant le coeur de ses lecteurs. Pendant toute la lecture de la deuxième partie, celle de Robbie sur les champs de batailles français, le lecteur éprouvera la même angoisse que Cecilia ou Briony ou des milliers d'autres femmes ont ressenti à l'époque. Mais en voyant Briony se confier aux jeunes amants, ils seront soulagés de les voir ensemble. Et il n'y avait pas de fin en soi, pas de fin pour l'histoire des amants. Dans son bouquins, Briony avait fait une fin ouverte, se terminant sur les amants, heureux et surtout ensemble. Tant qu'il y avait des gens pour lire le livre, pour penser à cette fin ouverte, les amants prospéreraient. _

_Et l'espoir continuerait à vivre. _

* * *

**" I'm very very sorry, for the terrible distress that I have caused. I'm verry verry sorry. " - Briony Tallis.**

* * *

(petite précision : les Stuka sont les avions allemands de l'époque, qui se sont "amusés" à bombarder les troupes lors de la retraire à Dunkerque. Je ne sais plus si c'est mentionné dans le film ou pas)

Voilà, voilà :)

C'était un OC qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques mois, depuis la relecture du bouquin en fait. Je devais le mettre par écrit, parce que sinon, je serais morte de frustration.

Comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire me tient vraiment à coeur, et me prend aux tripes, si bien que j'ai pleuré à en écrivant la dernière partie de Cecilia. Oui, je suis fleur bleue, vous pouvez le dire.

Briony ADULTE (je précise bien) est mon personnage préféré (avec Robbie). J'éprouve beaucoup de compassion dans ses essais de se racheter, et je trouve sa mentalité finale, celle au bord de la mort, très belle, et son choix très beau, ce qui me pousse à oublier son caractère absolument détestable d'enfants. Souvent, j'ai même l'impression que ce sont deux persos différents.

Qu'on soit d'accord, jamais Cecilia ou Robbie n'auraient pu lui pardonner, elle le dit elle-même en écrivant une scène où elle se confesse de ses fautes, mais à aucun moment on ne voit Cecilia ou Robbie faire un geste vers elle pour la pardonner de son geste.

Finalement, j'avais un rendu assez centré sur l'espoir, à la fin du visionnage du film, avec cette belle dernière phrase " **I'll give them their happiness **". Après, je me suis demandée comment les deux Tallis avaient vécu le choc de la mort de Robbie. Vu qu'il y a pas mal de mois entre la mort de Robbie et celle de Cecilia, elle a eu largement le temps d'apprendre la nouvelle. Comme dans le film, avant de remonter la couverture sur le corps mort de Robbie, Nettle récupère les lettres, je me suis dit que peut-être, la vérité pourrait venir de lui.**  
**

Et le fait que Briony l'apprenne si tôt expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle n'a pas eu le courage d'aller voir sa soeur, ce jour-là. Parce qu'elle était trop lâche pour assumer les nouvelles conséquences de son acte, qui l'assaillaient à peine.

En bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne prétends pas avoir le génie de McEwan, mais les personnes ayant vu le film et lu le bouquin pourrait facilement comprendre.

Pour ceux qui suivent _La Rose Ecarlate _je reviens bientôt, c'est promis. Je dois juste encore revoir quelques chapitres et surtout réécrire une nouvelle fois le premier, parce qu'il ne me convient absolument pas (ça doit faire la troisième fois que je le réécris en entier ce chapitre)

De plus cet OC m'a pris un temps titanesque donc je n'ai pas trop eu de temps pour cette histoire là.

A bientôt - La Femme Invisible.


End file.
